facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Pokemon Types elections, February 2012
The February 2012 elections in the United Pokemon Types will take place shortly after the Misocracy War, and the consequences of that war have their impact on the elections. Most notably, 30 of the 40 seats on the Preskomos are contested - all 20 directly elected members, plus 10 Type Leader positions for Types whose current Leaders are barred from serving in the Preskomos under the Treaty of Misocracy. (Not all of the Type Leader roles are formally elected however). Parties Seven parties are campaigning on a nationwide basis: Advance!, the Archipelago Party, the Democratic Scientists, the Independence Party, the Little Monsters Raving Loony Party, One Nation United, and the Pokemon Zealandia Front. The "First Hustings" (which turned out to be the only hustings) gave all the opportunity to make their policies known. There are also numerous local and regional parties, and independent candidates, campaigning. Candidates The Democratic Scientists, Independence Party, One Nation United, and Pokemon Zealandia Front are each fielding a full 20 candidates for the directly-elected roles, although only a few are really prominent in campaigning. The other three nationwide parties are fielding reduced fields. All seven nationwide parties also have candidates in Type elections, including for most Type Leader roles. Due to the sheer number of candidates combined with an electoral system that requires ranking them, "AutoVote" is employed, whereby each party registers a ordered ranking of all candidates that its supporters can then vote according to with one button press. 80 to 90 percent of voters are expected to use AutoVote. The Little Monsters Raving Loony Party is not expected to submit an AutoVote list, and the Pokemon Zealandia Front will submit one with its own candidates only; the other five parties are expected to list likely coalition partners after their own candidates. Advance! Advance! is lead by KW Alakazam. He assumed the name KW during his university studies, taking it from cybernetics pioneer Kevin Warwick. KW has written many articles advocating cybernetics and genetic engineering. Appearing as a witness in the trials of Team Space Elevator Executives, KW claimed to have been contacted by the crime syndicate a few years ago with an offer to support him in genetic engineering work, an offer KW declined stating he wished to change the law, not break it. KW's "number two" is Lyn Slowpoke. With the use of a transcranial magnetic stimulation machine (now embedded in a baseball cap) along with pharmaceuticals developed by KW, the normally-dopey intellect of her species has been radically boosted to an IQ of about 85 on the human scale. Granted the opportunities that would normally be unavailable to her, Lyn has been a moderately successful businesswoman and is a strong advocate for wider use of the technology. Archipelago Party The Archipelago Party is lead by Isambard Skarmory. Originating from one of the Sunset Isles, Isambard suffered a major crash about a decade ago that left him unable to ever fly again. Experiencing the real difficulty in returning home to see his familiy, he founded a charity to help others with mobility-related disabilities. Frustration with the lack of government interest lead him to build the Archipelago Party. Independence Party The Independence Party, fittingly, regards itself as a grouping of equals with no formal leader. Kenzie Dugtrio was selected by drawing of lots to be the lead name on the party's AutoVote. Pokemon Zealandia Front The Pokemon Zealandia Front is lead by Drust Garchomp, a former soldier who was dishonourably discharged for his racist views. He founded a charity to support children of deceased servicepeople, but is generally regarded as having used that to radicalise them. Drust's "number two" is Elizabeth Charmander. Barely out of school, Elizabeth lost both her parents in the destruction of the Sol Foxy Platform. Her emotion-driven rhetoric is widely seen as the party's best chance of gaining new supporters. The rest of the party's candidates have likewise lost family in wars, principally the Yuuzhan Vong war. One Nation United One Nation United is lead by former businessman Yuri Persian. Yuri's previous experience was being appointed by administrators of a struggling supermarket. Observing the poor previous management and lack of unity both internally and in terms of brand image, Yuri made sweeping changes, making as many enemies as he did friends with mass sackings of middle management, bringing in new managerial staff on higher pay while front-line workers took pay cuts. Controversially engaging in "union-busting" tactics, Yuri nonetheless managed to bring the company back into the black; now called All-Day, it is the national market leader in the "budget" segment. Aware that business has a tarnished reputation at present, Yuri has chosen Keiko Blissey as his deputy, a former army nurse who worked on a number of disaster-relief operations, including being on the ground in the recent rescue work in the UPT. Democratic Scientists The Democratic Scientists are lead by Ditto. Little is known about him, not even his first name; it's even been suggested that there is more than one who takes the role. Ditto is considered emblematic of the party's willingness to consider anything, and not be blindly stuck to any one policy. Second is Pablo Smeargle, an artist moderately well-known to critics but not generally in the public eye. Pablo is the least wealthy of any of the major party figures, having notably declined potentially lucrative advertising work in favour of following his creativity. Little Monsters Raving Loony Party The LMRLP is lead by "The Biggest Little Monster", Wenceslas Snorlax. Wenceslas had a brief career as a not-very-successful comedian, and now works as a security guard for a quarry. Category:UPT